spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jellyfish Fridays (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Jellyfish Fridays (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis - Squidward challenges Spongebob's warning to take the risk of entering Jellyfish Fields on a Friday Night. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Gary The Snail Horror Flick Characters Patrick Star (Cameo) Patrick's Family (Cameo) The Story The story begins at Squidward's house, late on a Friday night, for most on this night, it is either partying, vandalizing, or at least playing but for Squidward, it is being cozy in bed reading a book. SQUIDWARD: Aah, this is the life Squiddy! While the other bottomfeeders act like idiots, I, with a nice hot cup of cocoa during the Summer instead of the Winter, get to relax and read Sixty Shades of Fish! Squidward begins reading his book when suddenly hearing screaming. SQUIDWARD: What..the?! Squidward looks out his window only because, he thinks the “danger” might come to him until finding out that it was coming from a spongey neighbor's house. Spongebob screamed as him and Gary are watching a horror flick about werewolves. It also begins to rain outside. NARRATOR: Penny Salamander and Tim Bass were never heard from again as soon as the wolf howled. Gary, mortified, crawls into his shell hiding in fear. Spongebob shuts the TV off. SPONGEBOB: Okay, that's enough horror for one night Gary. Spongebob hears a loud knock at the door. Gary uncovers himself. GARY(scared): MEOW!!!! Gary zooms upstairs and locks himself in the bathroom. Spongebob shakes his legs in fear but manages to open the door to see a dark skinny figure holding a lantern. SPONGEBOB: AAAAAAAAHHH! Dark figure!!! Spongebob begins bashing it on the head with a bread stick that for some reason was nearby. The figure grabs the food, throws it away and then reveals himself to be Squidward. SPONGEBOB: Oh…… Squidward… didn’t see you there for minute. Why are you carrying a lantern? SQUIDWARD: It's dark and rainy out dummy! Now BE QUIET! I was trying to sip my cocoa while reading Sixty Shades of Fish! SPONGEBOB: Isn’t that book for girls? SQUIDWARD(lying to save his dignity): Ummm uhh, I mean, I was lent it by a girl to keep and uh review before she gets back from school! Out of town! SPONGEBOB: Oh… okay! SQUIDWARD: Phew…. Squidward walks outside to go back home and glances at Spongebob's Jellyfish Calendar on his front door(from inside) but stops and takes notice at seeing several red “X’s” only on the Fridays while no other jellyfishing days have them. SQUIDWARD: Usually I don’t care about Jellyfishing since I think it's dumb and childish, but…. why are all the Friday's crossed out? SPONGEBOB: Nothing! SQUIDWARD: No there's something, what is it? SPONGEBOB: I uh, oh! I already went on those days! SQUIDWARD: It's only the first week of this month. SPONGEBOB: Or is it! SQUIDWARD: JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!! SPONGEBOB: (sighs), nobody dares to go jellyfishing on a Friday Night. They can during the day but not the night. SQUIDWARD: Why, wait, probably because, you can’t see the jellyfish come by and sting you, oh wait, or is The King Jellyfish playing hop scotch?! SPONGEBOB: No! The Hash Slinging Slasher! SQUIDWARD: What?! SPONGEBOB: The Hash Sli.. SQUIDWARD: I heard you…. Now, really?! I made up that stupid story when we were working the graveyard shift. SPONGEBOB: You did! But Scientists came in and after forensic investigations, he was actually real! SQUIDWARD: Go on. SPONGEBOB: He was born sometime before the Founding Fathers founded our great town. He was not a frycook like you said, he was a jellyfisher!.... One night, it happened to be a Friday like tonight, he decided to get some nighttime jellyfishing in, he managed to catch 68 jellyfish.. Squidward begins to fall asleep getting bored but Spongebob snaps his fingers to keep the octopus awake. SPONGEBOB: Instead of releasing the creatures as soon as catching them since that is the #1 rule of the game,.. he decided to take them to his brother's lab, he was a scientist, but then it happened. SQUIDWARD: What happened? SPONGEBOB: He was crushed by Jellyfish Boulder! SQUIDWARD: Jellyfish Boulder? SPONGEBOB: It is a.. SQUIDWARD: I know what a boulder is! Stop trying to explain! SPONGEBOB: The King Jellyfish grabbed the boulder and threw it right onto Slash crushing and killing him! Ever since then, his ghost has haunted Jellyfish Fields every Friday Night! Whoever tries to do what he did is never.. heard from.. again! SQUIDWARD: Hmmmm SPONGEBOB: Frightening huh? SQUIDWARD: It is………. to little kids as a fairytale! SPONGEBOB: What?! SQUIDWARD: What a stupid story! You basically used the same suspense formula I did only making him a jellyfisher instead of a frycook! I’m going home! You waste my time so much! Squidward walks away to his house in the murky rain until all power goes out in his house and Spongebob's. SQUIDWARD: What?! Arrgh! Circuit blown again! Squidward walks to his power generator out back to see the wires cut. SQUIDWARD: Spongebob! Spongebob pops up. SPONGEBOB: Yes? SQUIDWARD: Did you cut my power wires?! SPONGEBOB: No, I was telling a true tale to you. SQUIDWARD: Fine,.... Patrick! SPONGEBOB: He's at a reunion. SQUIDWARD: What reunion? A quick glimpse shows Patrick Star doing a conga line with his parents and grandmother at a reunion far far away. SQUIDWARD: Barnacles… well who did it?!! SPONGEBOB: Gary? Gary opens the second floor window of the pineapple. GARY: Meow He closes it. SPONGEBOB: He said no. Squidward grabs his recumbent bicycle and bikes to a certain walkway. Spongebob follows. SPONGEBOB: Where are you going? SQUIDWARD: Duh, where do you think I’m going! I’m going to Jellyfish Shack at Jellyfish Fields since they have wires I can replace the old ones with to reinstate the power! SPONGEBOB: No, you can’t! SQUIDWARD: And why's that? SPONGEBOB: The Hash Slinging Slasher will get you! SQUIDWARD: SPONGEBOB! I told you that your story is stupid, not to mention, a sham! Bye! Squidward bikes off into Jellyfish Fields as the downpours continue. Spongebob grabs his unicycle and follows concerned for the grown up octopus’ safety. SPONGEBOB: Wait up! Squidward and Spongebob arrive at Jellyfish Shack while the scenery looks misty and creepy especially mixed in with darkness, clouds and rain. Squidward walks up to the dark shack and bangs on the door angrily. SQUIDWARD: Hello?! Some service?! I need wires!! As Squidward continues to yell at the obviously closed shack. Spongebob sees Squid's lantern on the bike go out due to the rain and now they have no light source and can only see each other very little. SPONGEBOB: Squidward, we have no light! SQUIDWARD: Can’t talk! I need my wires! Squidward finally busts open the door with his foot kicking it down. He and the terrified Sponge enter the shack through a second door. As soon as they do, the second door behind them closes. SPONGEBOB: Aaah! SQUIDWARD: It was the wind! SPONGEBOB: Sorry Squidward turns on a light bulb and looks around. SQUIDWARD: 24 hour service my foot! There's nobody here! SPONGEBOB: They don’t do 24 hours on Friday's, because of, SQUIDWARD: If you say Hash Slinging Slasher, you will also say goodbye to your TV! Spongebob remains silent. Squidward looks around going to rob the shack of any wires. He looks around but only finds Jellyfishing Nets, Crackers, Patrick Star Bobbleheads and Jelly Jars. SQUIDWARD: Nothing Squidward then notices another door. SQUIDWARD: A third door eh? He tries to open it but it doesn’t budge. SPONGEBOB: Squid? SQUIDWARD: Shut up! He finally gets it open after some struggle and a skeleton falls out. SPONGEBOB: SKELETON!!!! HASH SLINGING SLASHER’S CORPSE!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SQUIDWARD: SHUT UP!!! It's wax! SPONGEBOB: It's still scary!! SQUIDWARD: It's still fake!! Spongebob remains silent. SQUIDWARD: I’m going home! This smelly trash heap has nothing! I’ll go to the electronics store tomorrow. SPONGEBOB: According to the scary tale, it is too late to step out of Jellyfish Fields on a Friday Night, once you step in! SQUIDWARD: Also according to the same tale, unless if your name is not Squidward, you can still exit to go home, read Sixty Shades Of Fish, drink some cocoa, go to sleep and then spend your Saturday buying wires at the Electronics Store! Now goodbye! The light bulb suddenly fuses out and the second door opens and then violently shuts, with nobody doing it. SQUIDWARD: What..the?! SPONGEBOB: No!!! No!!!!!!! SQUIDWARD: Spongebob, if you are trying to make me believe your dumb scary story, this isn’t funny. SPONGEBOB: I ain’t doing anything but freaking out!!! SQUIDWARD(to the outside once opening the door): WHO’S OUT THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF CREEP! No answer. SPONGEBOB: Squidward. SQUIDWARD: HELLO?!! EARTH TO CREEP! COME IN! No answer. SPONGEBOB: SQUIDWARD. SQUIDWARD: SHOW YOURSELF!!!! SPONGEBOB: SQUIDWARD!!!! Suddenly, the sights around them turn red and then the two notice a red figure crawling towards them out of the misty fog. SQUIDWARD(starting to freak out): Umm, uhh, uh, ah, uh. SQUIDWARD & SPONGEBOB: THE HASH SLINGING SLASHER!!!! The red figure groans in a pitch that sounds dead inside. SQUIDWARD(to Spongebob): To my bike, quick! They run to Squidward's bike as the red figure continues to slowly crawl to them. They attempt to ride it but Squidward sees that all of the tires have been slashed. SPONGEBOB: He slashes any vehicle's tires to prevent them from getting away! SQUIDWARD: FISHPASTE!!! Uhhh uh, oh! The Shuttle! Jellyfish Shuttle! They run to the shuttle while the red figure crawls and groans a little faster toward them and the sights get more redder. Spongebob and Squidward look to see Jellyfish Shuttle also has slashed tires and several skeletons inside it. SPONGEBOB: He also takes the souls of previous victims and leaves their bones for the buzzards! SQUIDWARD: That is disgusting and I have no other mode of transportation. The red figure gets close and then gets up from all fours to all twos and dashes towards the scared duo while roaring. SPONGEBOB & SQUIDWARD: AAAAHAHHHHHH!! As the Red Figure gets as close to their face, he unmasks himself, revealing to be Hervy while laughing, the same fish that tried to apply for a frycooking job at The Krusty Krab all those nights and years ago. The redness also returns to the normal darkness. SQUIDWARD: HERVY?! HERVY: I brought my own red fog machines! Hervy shows Squidward the machines which explains the redness. Hervy also is covered in red paint and has a video camera with the red filming light still on to explain “Red Hash Slinging Slasher.” Spongebob goes from terrified to snickering. SPONGEBOB: Nice Hervy! HERVY: Appreciated! Anytime! They shake hands revealing Spongebob to have been in on and planned the hauntings. SQUIDWARD: NOT COOL! NOT COOL!!! BARNACLEHEADS!!!!! SPONGEBOB: Hahahahahah! HERVY: It's just a prank man! I would say bro but you ain’t my brother! SQUIDWARD: Now you think you are a comedian?! SPONGEBOB: Hahahahah! SQUIDWARD: How’d you two plan this stupid prank?! SPONGEBOB: Simple! You! We flashback to when Squidward was mocking Spongebob at the pineapple door about the story. SPONGEBOB: After you mocked me for just trying to have some fun in telling a creepy story being in the mood from watching a werewolf movie, I quickly called Hervy once you walked outside. HERVY: And I was not nervous! SPONGEBOB: I told him to head to Jellyfish Fields as he lives right next door, bring his red fog machines, his camera and provide a legitimate roar. Simple as that! All fake in a matter of time! As an added bonus, he slashed the tires and brought wax skeletons! To be honest, I actually was a little creeped out at that! SQUIDWARD: You featherbrains are so dead when we get back to town, if we get back! HERVY: Lighten up! Good ol fun! SQUIDWARD: Not when you have a heart attack! SPONGEBOB: Good point. SQUIDWARD: Still one question though? How were my wires cut? Surely you couldn’t have gotten there while I was outside Hervy. HERVY: That I didn’t do. SQUIDWARD: Well if you didn’t do it and Spongebrain didn’t either. Then who did?! Suddenly, a dark figure wrapped in a creepy black cloak pops up from the ground and stares right at Spongebob, Squidward and Hervy. SQUIDWARD: Uh Spongebob, Hervy, is this another part of the prank? SPONGEBOB: Uh… no.. HERVY: The real HASH SLINGING SLASHER!!!! Hervy skadadles to his house. Spongebob and Squidward look back at it before screaminf and running off back to their neighborhood. The figure then struggles with itself before managing to unmask itself to be Gary, who just tried to give Squidward's chewed up wires back after finding them from an animal that chewed them out. GARY: Meow. Gary engulfs the remaining wires, picks up his cloak he covered the rain from, and heads back home. Category:SquidwardTentacles35